yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 21 Episode 47: The Unaware Detective Part 1
yqqqnri.jpg|Detective Hoochman Ruvik-and-Leslie-the-evil-within-37820447-1280-1718.jpg|Mada and Anatsu The Bird and The Worm Detective Hoochman Detetive Hoochman had been on quite a unresolved case.. on a teen male named Anatsu..who had been seen from time time, within the lifetime... Satsu who had died recently. Took Anatsu to a mental hospital to get some help.. though after some effects.. nothing had worked.. and The Torabaasu kid was kicked out of it.. it was that bad.Some say he was tooken over by a force..'.~ Past time though it had happened recently.. This is Anatsu's story~ ' Having blonde hair... he stood there in the middle of the Mental Hospital... it was eerie quiet... "I-IM HERE.. WHAT DO YOU WANT AGAIN HUH HUH!!?" He couldn't stand this place one bit..Though he had heard someone coming from the second hallway to the right of him..."No need to be frigthened... My brother..." The blonde males eyes widened... as he were bout to draw his claws at the man that was taller than him all around.. wearing a raggedy hooded robe.. along with some slacks that were ripped up over his ankles.."W-What brother?" The male smirked.. coming out into the light.. exposing his decaying like skin..."Has your father had not told you about me..." He came closer toward Anatsu..."Call me Mada... " The barracuda like male.. took a step back.. not being sure and capable of his powers.. Mada's aura was strong.. a strong esscence of pain and suffering.. plus misery..Renzoku can even taste it.. taste his aura. it powered over his... it made the Oni feel as if he was weakened by it.. This was no ordinary aura.. it was a demonic like aura.... Mada.. appeared to be now infront of him.. looking down at his older brother.. even if he was tall and looks like he was about a young man.. he was a child.. the Unborn... He asked.."Anatsu... are you scared.." This was a trick question.. if he chooses yes.. he'd be taken over. if no.. Mada would have left him alone.. and went on to search other known as Kodi...though he wanted to be a son... raising his decaying like skinned hands over.. Anatsu's head... while he awaited for his answer.. The blonde young man stood there still and shocked....before speaking... "Y-Yes." Being frightened by the strong aura man.. that was just casually here as if he lived in this mental hospital..The palms of his decaying hands.. starting to glow a form of red... sinking within the child... slowly.. Anatsu screamed in pain and agony.. it was unbearable.. two dark forces made from his alteration.. would of locked the blonde torabaasu male into a straight jacket.. cutting his hair violently.."G-GET OFF M-" Interuppted.. Mada forcefully let himself inside.. knocking Renzoku out from the body.. taking his own brother in.. Thus his hair turned into white.. his skin pale as ever..Anatsu stayed silent for a moment..Though it wasn't him.. It Was Mada..The Unborn within the body of the ex-barracuda..~END OF FLASH~... Though being in the present now... and also having the Horsemen destroying the city...Hoochman who had been fired from KPD , due to not letting a unsolved case go..Hoochman.. took a drag from his cigarette.. being in his car... he looked over to the right.. what seemed to be now the abandoned mental hospital.. where he would find the whereabouts of the Blonde male... though He wasn't expecting anythig of sort.. Though the half destroyed hospital.. looked as if it was peaceful.."Well...Lets get this show on the road.." Getting out of his nice mustang that he had stole from the KPD .. well lets just say he calls it borrowing.. Entering and Being Unaware... Opening the gate of the Mental Hospital.. it made a eerie creak..Thus Mada was ready... he looked out the window..having a snicker upon his young face.."Lets play a game..Detective..." Speaking to himself.. he scurried into the darkness.. he hovered his pale hand over a wall.. just as Hoochman opened the battered door.. Entering the Mental Hospital... thus Mada... slammed his hand right onto the wall.. causing the whole building to become lively.. with different parts for the dectective to go through... The man looked around for a moment.. hearing screams of patients... from around him.."What the hell..." Squinting his black eyes.. thus appeared to be the boy he had been looking for coming down the stairs..."It has been a long time..." Speaking in a cold tone... Hoochman stood back.. seeing a dark figure behind the teenage male... "Now I'll let go down these obstacles.. your in my domain.. my kingdom of darkness.. only you can unravel.. it.. but can you live.. within my story..." The detective gritted his teeth.. staring at the two.. before the being would of telleported infront of him only .. to Engulf Hoochman,. in nothing but darkness... Only to have awakened what feels like hours later... though he layed amongst a bloody battered tiled floor.. what looked like what seem to be a butcher part of the hospital... His eyes widened... while putting himself in a crouch.. see a large figure... walking around with a large chainsaw.... "NO NO!!! " A man screamed before.. the massive monster like man.. sawed him straight inhalf... everything gentials and all.. thus the man awaited for it.. to stomp itself over to the other side... He soon made his way.. over to the stairs that seemed to have made its way out from the butchers area... Lesiurely he made his way up the stairs... just as he was halfway there.. He heard the monster grunting.. running up the stairs.. with his chainsaw.. clanking against the metal... "Ah SHIT" Hoochman started darting forth.. opening the door.. while he continued to run forth.. it all seemed to be a maze.. it appeared to what appeared to be where he grinded the bodies up after.. Hearing a button turn on.. with the beast behind him... The man only did what he could do... Run ...while he started.. he looked to his left and right.. seeing blades as large as a tall tree.. coming closer and closer... then a large spike came through the floor.. slicing Hoochmans right ankle..he grunting loudly.. only to crouch down.. to only notice a trap door... Opening it fully.. while he slid down on what appeared to be like a laundry chute .. only 4 times larger and 4 times wider... Detective Hoochman.. looked down.. noticing blades on opposite sides down the chute "H-Holy SHIT" He leaned to his right... barely nearly missing the blades that could of chopped him up into bits.. noticing another line... he leaned to his left.. while steering his way down.. then SPLASH!! slamming straight into a pool of blood, guts.. everything you named it.... Having a disgusted expression upon his face... he pulled himself out the tub of waste.. only to limp himself toward another door... opening it quietly.. he noticed the large massive man.. was there once more.. searching for him.. he was rather pissed on losing him.. pushing hospital beds around.. sawing things in half... The injured man.. hopped himself.. over inside where the monster was.. seeing that was his only chance to escape...barely nipping his escape.. he entered where he had hang humans for the blood to drip out of the body.. making his way passed them. only to hear the metal door from behind... Hoochman eyes widened..while he limped as fast as he could...while he heard the chainsaws noises coming closer and closer... Though in relief he saw what seemed to be a elevator.. already opened.. pushing and stumbling over wheelchairs... though he fell for a brief moment... feeling his ankle giving out on him... "S-Shit ALMOST THERE.." using his left leg for support.. he soon jumped forth.. and straight into the elevator.. he grunted.. slamming his hand onto the button to close the elevator doors just in time...The massive monster man screamed... grunting slamming his saw from left to right.. Panting heavily.. he pulled out his carton of cigs.. only to see the last one there.."Motherfucker of all the days..." Placing the butt of the cig into his mouth.. while ripping a piece of his white sleeve.. to wrap around his wounded ankle for support..."Well I'll fucking be this is going to be a long ass case..Well I'm already here So eh fuck it." Standing himself up... while he pulled his lighter out.. flickering it on.. to light his cigarette.. just as the elevator opened.. he noticed it was the front of the entrace.. where you get checked in within the place.. though it was black and white... and everything seemed slow... A nurse appeared infront of him.. while speaking to him.."Hello sir.. how are you...? Will you please check in..." Hoochman, cocked an eyebrow.. before limping over toward the check in desk.. he grasped the pen.. signing his name "Watson Hoochman" onto the paper... "Excellant.. now you can rest here.. and harm can be done here... I made a deal with the one who is the The Unborn.. so you can rest here and aid your wounds..." Seeing as the Nurse was truthful... he limped over toward one of the rooms.. that were check up rooms.. He seen some antibiotic shots.. on the metal table.. .. he soon grabbed one.. shooting his ankle straight within it.. to get rid of the pain.. and only to wrap his wound with a fresh new batch of bandages... The man soon walked normally.. while.. he had noticed.. everything he possessed was gone.. his gun,badge, weapons everything.."That little fucker..." He walked over to the check in place. noticing the Nurse was gone.. but left what appeared to be two revolvers... looking around there was a eerie silence.. and as he picked up the firearms.. there was a note that said.."Use the mirror.. The mirror guides you where you go back to your horrorific journey..." Detective Hoochman gazed over. at the mirror from behind that glowed a dark black aura... Walking over to it... he used his right hand touching it... only to have his body fade within the mirror... and letting his hand be on a dusty one... within the Hospital.. Now... The Detective was ready for the next chapter of this case. Category:Ark 21 Category:The Hellish Domain